Zhang Ji (Wei)
Not to be confused with Dong Zhuo's subordinate of the same name. Zhang Ji (onyomi: Chō Ki) is a politician of Wei. He aided Xiahou Yuan during his campaign against Ma Chao and was the father of Zhang Qi. Role in Games During Wu's hypothetical path in Dynasty Warriors 8, Zhang Ji appears at Xinye with Pang De and Wen Hui as northern reinforcements. Either reaching the destination point or defeating the trio before they cross the southern bridge will grant the player the star objective. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhang Ji is a decent officer with good skills in leadership and politics. Despite being a rather bad fighter, he can use various cavalry and siege tactics. He can appear early on around Chang'an and serves Wei in the later scenarios. Historical Information Zhang Ji was born in Gaoling, Yong Province. He joined Cao Cao around the year 200. Shortly before the Battle of Guandu, Zhang Ji and Zhong Yao successfully persuaded Ma Teng in Liang to side with Cao Cao. In 208, Zhang Ji further convinced Ma Teng to move with his sons to Ye and leave the military affairs of Liang to Ma Chao and Han Sui. In 211, Ma Chao started a rebellion in Liang and Yong Provinces, effectively capturing Tong Gate. Zhang Ji moved the people of Xingfu county to the east in order to save them from the war and later participated in recapturing Tong Gate. One year later, he was promoted after Cao Cao took the title Duke of Wei. In 214, Zhang Ji followed Xiahou Yuan on his campaign against Ma Chao in Liang Province and forced him to flee to Zhang Lu. At that time, Cao Cao wanted to migrate a portion of the population in Liang Province to Hebei, causing the commanderies of Tianshui, Nan'an and Longxi to rebel. Zhang Ji made some concessions and convinced the people to stop the rebellion. In 215, Cao Cao conquered Hanzhong from Zhang Lu. At that time, some parts of the Di population in Hanzhong rebelled because of food shortage. Zhang Ji, knowing about Zhang Lu's food policy in the past years, took some of the supplies conquered in Hanzhong and gave them to the Di people, ending their rebellion. Three years later, Zhang Ji accompanied Cao Hong in defeating Wu Lan when Liu Bei started his Hanzhong campaign. Nonetheless, Hanzhong was conquered by Liu Bei one year later when Xiahou Yuan died at Mt. Dingjun and Zhang Ji advised Cao Cao to move the population of Wudu commandery to Chang'an, offering them food and money, so that they did not fall into Liu Bei's hands. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi ascended the throne and made Zhang Ji Governor of Yong Province. Some time later, Zhang Ji was made Governor of Liang Province and quelled numerous minor rebellions in Liang. Zhang Ji's policies in the area earned him a good reputation and he became very popular among the common people. He eventually died in 223 and was named Marquis Su, meaning respectful marquis. His son Zhang Qi became a politician in Wei and close ally of Cao Fang and his granddaughter married Cao Fang and became empress. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhang Ji is only briefly mentioned in chapter 59 of the novel. After their victory against Ma Chao, Xiahou Yuan recommended Zhang Ji to aid him in the defense of Chang'an against future outbreaks. Gallery Zhang Ji - Wei (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Zhang Ji - Wei (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Zhang Ji - Wei (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters